Halloween Party
by Rainshinewarrior
Summary: ...Do i have to make a summary? damn! just read the story lol


I have the next chapter to SoulxMaka but I don't know how to add a chapter! if anyone could help me i would love you forever!

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN MAKA-CHAN!" Maka screamed and fell out of bed onto the hardwood floor, A purple haired women with pumpkin sized boobs with little cat ears poking out from her head stood in front of her.

" Damn Blair I was sleeping" Maka rubbed the back of her head and yawned standing up looking in the mirror.

"Only if Soul could see me now" She smirked looking at her body, hair that was always in pigtails was now let down and now was at her waist, Her once flat chest was now in a C32 and her slim body shaped up nicely.

" Maka-chan you now it's almost 11:00 o'clock?" Blair mewed cocking her head to the side.

"Shit, really!" Maka stripped down and grabbed light blue sleeveless top with a Shimigani mask on the front and a pair of skinny jeans and some flats.

"Bri's going to be here any minute!" Maka ran to the kitchen, Bri is a little girl with dark brown hair and light blue that Maka babysits for Ms. Kremlin a nice young women how lives a couple apartments down from Maka.

"Food,Food, Food" Maka muttered under her breath, she hasn't gone out to shop yet and now way was she doing it tonight cause she was going to Liz and Patti's house for a Halloween Party! A light knock came from the door.

"Coming!" Maka shouted from pouring herself a bowl of Fruit Loops, She opened the door.

"MAKA!" Bri ran in and gave Maka a hug on the leg, She smiled and picked up Bri.

" Thank you so much again Maka!" Ms. Kremlin said gratefully.

" Oh, it's no problem sense Soul left for training if been a little lonely" Maka have a halfhearted smile.

"Yes he was such a nice young man...any who I'm late for work I must be off!" Ms. Kremlin wave, Maka shut the door and set Bri down.

" Maka guess what I'm going to be for Halloween!" Bri looked up and Maka with excited Blue eyes, Maka tapped her rosy lips with her finger.

" A Bumble Bee?" Bri shook her head." A witch" Bri made a grossed out face."Never in my life!"

Maka laughed."A...Kitty Cat" Bri smiled." Yep!" Then pulled off her backpack then unzipped it and pulled out a picture.

"Here" Maka got down on her knee's and took the picture gently." Who are they?" Maka asked questioningly.

" That's you she pointed to the stick figure with blonde scribbles on the head." And that's Soul" She pointed to the other stick figure with barely visible white scribbles.

" Were did you see Soul at?" Maka asked surprised.

" In a picture" She said and skipped off to find Blair, leaving Maka staring at the picture, Maka's face broke into a smile and walked into the kitchen putting the picture of the fridge. A loud knock came from the door,Maka's brow furrowed.

_Who could that be, it's to early for trick or treaters! _Bri ran out of Soul's Old room dragging Blair by the neck, Maka laughed loudly.

" I'll get it!" Bri shouted and ran over to the door standing on her tippy toes and opened the door.

" Hello!" Bri greeted the person.

"Who is it Honey?" Maka shouted as she started to eat her soggy Fruit Loops.

"Is Maka here?" A deep gruff voice came from outside the door way.

"Yep, Maka this cute guy wants to talk to you!" Maka blushed and walked over looking at Bri who gave her a innocent look, Maka looked at the man.

"S-Soul?" Maka rubbed her faded green eyes and stared at the man in front of her, White spiky hair, Crimson eyes,and a sexy smirk yep that's him alright! But something was different from the last time she was him, his shoulders were broader, he grew a couple feet towering over Maka's little form, from under his shirt Maka could see his muscles ripple

A warm fuzzy feeling filled her soul, warm salty tears started to prick at her eyes.

"SOUL!" Maka leaped at him hugging rapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his orange shirt and breathing in his sweet scent.

"Soul!" Bri ran up and hugged his leg copying Maka.

" Maka I missed you so much" Soul whispered into Maka's ear.

" Me to Soul, me to!" Maka backed up and wiped her eyes.

"Soul I missed you too!" Bri was holding onto his brown pants tugging on them lightly, she looked up at Soul and gave little smile.

"Bri leave him alone" Maka when to pull Bri away from him, Soul put his hand out to stop Maka and squatted down to Bri's eye level.

"And who might you be?" Soul asked kindly, Bri put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest slightly.

"I'm Bri and I'm going to be a Scythe Mister at Shibusen just like Maka!" He sung happily, Soul's face broke into his infamous sharp toothed grin, Her eyes widened.

" HE DOSE HAVE SHARP TEETH!" She grabbed the corners of his mouth opening his mouth wider to get a better look.

" Bri!" Maka yelped embarrassed and grabbed her around the waist and put her onto the couch,Soul rubbed his face.

" It's OK" He flopped down on the couch with a tired sigh closing his Crimson eyes, Maka's eyes trailed over his features, Her lower regions felt like they were on fire, Maka bit her lip.

_I wonder what he would look like naked...NO BAD MAKA ,BAD! _She mentally slapped herself for thinking of dirty thoughts Soul, Soul of all people!.

" B-Bri are you hungry yet?" She shouted at her walking to the kitchen quickly leaving Soul sitting on the couch.

He cracked a blood red eye open,Soul jerked up quickly watching Maka walking to the kitchen.

_Damn, when the hell did she get an ass! _He started to salivate as he watched her hips swing back and forth, his hand twitched unconsciously.

Maka froze, she could feel Soul's bloody red gaze boring into her back, her head creaked around slowly but his eyes were still closed.

" Weird" Maka walked into the Kitchen and Bri walked out of Soul's old room pulling Blair out by her collar (N/A she's in cat form).

"Maka after we eat can we play dress up?" Bri asked looking down at her shoes shyly, Maka giggled

" Sure and I'll put on my Halloween costume and show you!" Maka said excitedly she hasn't shown anyone yet.

Bri nodded and when to wash her hands, Maka grabbed her pink apron and tied it on quickly around her skinny waist.

Blair jumped up on the counter finally getting away from 'The Little Brat' according to her and flicked on the radio with her Plum colored tail. 'Pretty Girl' started to play, Maka bit her lip and she flicked on the ignition and put a pot of water on the burner to boil, Maka started to sway her hips.

Soul peeked into the Kitchen when her heard music playing, he smiled as he watched Maka dance to the music, she opened a box of pasta and poured it into the boiling water.

" It's way that he makes you feel, It's the way he kisses you, it's the way he makes you fall in Love..." Maka sighed and poured a can of pasta sauce into a pan and heated it up as the song ended.

" It's the way I wish he did..." Maka whispered and slapped her hand over her mouth shocked at what she said.

"Where the did that come from!" She yelled out load blushing furiously.

" Maka that's a quarter in the Cursing Jar!" Bri shouted from the bathroom,Soul smirked and walked into the Kitchen and sniffed the air.

"What ya making Ma-ka?" He said seductively in a deep husky voice, His voice sent a shiver down Maka's spine.

"Making Pasta" Maka squeaked and stirred the boiling noodles and opened the Cabinet pulling out three plates and set them on the table.

"Bri Lunch is ready!" Maka shouted and scooped pasta out on a plate and added sauce. Bri skipped into the kitchen and plopped down on the chair and started to wolf down the pasta.

" Careful!" Maka warned her but knew she wouldn't listen, and put some one Soul's plate and then her's, Maka sat next to Soul and started to eat the pasta.

" Maka is Black*Star coming over today?" Maka almost choked of her food, Soul patted her on the back and got her a glass of water.

"Why?" Maka thumped her fist on her chest coughing.

" I wanted to finish the game of hide and seek!" Bri laughed, Soul raised his eye brown.

"What about Dress up?" He asked before taking another bit of food and swallowed, Bri blinked.

" Oh ya we'll do that first!" She jumped up and ran into Soul's old Room.

" Why did she go in my room?" Soul asked staring at Maka as she finished eating.

"That's were I keep the Dress up clothes" Maka laughed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and picked up the dishes and set the in the sink.

"Come on Maka!" Bri tapped her foot n the floor folding her arms." Coming!" Maka grabbed Soul's hand and dragged him into the room.

yay for me! there will be other chapters


End file.
